


Fuck Around and get a Film Degree

by ryugazakigei, t3chnique



Series: Nice Receive!! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, M/M, i promise!!!!!!!, kuroo is bi!!!!, lev wants to haze everyone, slow start but it gets wild, terushima is a cam model, ukai and takeda are dating but that's not important
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryugazakigei/pseuds/ryugazakigei, https://archiveofourown.org/users/t3chnique/pseuds/t3chnique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama and Hinata have been making movies together since they were in high school, and now the newly grads are in for their next big project: University, and the infamous Kappa Alpha Rho fraternity.</p><p>KageHina + little stories about everyone's frat adventures!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. α

**Author's Note:**

> hello.......... t3chnique presented this idea to me at midnight one day so we decided to make it a reality!! we like.. love everyone shipped with everyone so expect a lot of fun pairings :))))
> 
> this is a fraternity au where lots of dumb shit goes down!
> 
> pardon the short first chapter, i swear it picks up later on

Kageyama sat on a swing, feet dragging idly over the dirt. He looked down at the envelope in his hands, anxiously gripping the paper. The return address had “Shibukji University” in bold, dark red text, and the letter inside would determine his fate for the next four years of his life. 

He lifted his head up and glanced around, a feeling of slight relief washing over him as he saw a familiar redhead running towards him.

“Kageyama! Sorry I’m late!” Hinata stopped in front of him panting heavily, the same white envelope bent and beat up in his hand.

For as long as he could remember, Kageyama had been the best of friends with Hinata. Despite their rough patch in high school, they had shared nothing but good times and the decision to apply to the same university was unspoken. Today they decided to meet at the same park they always visited and open their letters together, hoping for the best.

“It’s alright… Let’s hurry up and do this,” Kageyama said, nodding at the other.

Hinata nodded and quickly ripped the letter open, eyes scanning over the paper. A large grin formed on his face and he glanced up at Kageyama. “What does yours say? I’m in! They accepted me!”

Kageyama took his time opening his letter, being careful to not damage the envelope that he would definitely be hanging on his wall at home. He unfolded the single sheet of paper, eagerly looking over the page.

“It says ‘Thank you for applying… try again next year.’” He lied, trying to contain his excitement as he watched Hinata’s smile turn into a frown. Before Hinata could open his mouth to say anything, Kageyama laughed and gently hit him with the paper. “Sike, I’m in!”

The two boys celebrated with a high five and Hinata fell back into the swing next to Kageyama. He kicked himself into the air, closing his eyes with a sigh. “What do you think it’ll be like? We’ll be away from home in a different city… In different dorms… Surrounded by tall people all alone…” Hinata shivered at the thought.

“I think it’ll be a good change. I’m looking forward to exploring and besides,” Kageyama lowered his voice. “You’ll have me.”

Hinata gave the same bright laugh that he always did when he was with Kageyama and glanced at the other with a smile. “You’re so nice to me, Kageyama.”

“Shut up…” Kageyama mumbled, tilting his head back and gazing up at the sky. “You know, things are going to change from here on. I hope we stay friends.”

“Where is that coming from? Why would you say that!” Hinata shouted, eyebrows furrowing. 

Kageyama gave a shrug. “You never know. But we got through high school and I no longer what to strangle you every single time I see you, so we should be okay.”

They shared the silence for a while, both letting the fact that they’ll be heading off to university sink in. The first obstacle for maintaining a good future for both their studies and their passion for volleyball had been conquered, and there were probably many more ahead of them.

“Kageyama… Are you going to join any clubs or fraternities?” Hinata asked, breaking the silence.

Kageyama hummed in response, fingers wrapping around the swing’s chains. “I think I’m gonna see what all my options are before I make any decisions. I’m hoping to find a peaceful chess club that has a ban against short, orange-haired boys from causing any trouble. Then I’ll compete nationally and earn the title of the world’s best chess player and conquer-”

Hinata kicked dirt at Kageyama, clicking his tongue. “Geez, you really can’t be nice for longer than 5 minutes, can you? I only asked you cause I’m gonna join a fraternity. I’ve heard rumors about a frat called KAP that throws huge parties. Like, the hazing in the beginning is tough and all, but everyone says it’s the fraternity to join.” He stretched, sighing loudly. “I wanna join a party frat! High school parties suck!”

“Hm well, I wouldn’t know.” Kageyama rolled his eyes. He was invited to two, maybe three parties over the entirety of his high school career because of his ‘intimidating demeanor’ as Hinata put it, but he was pretty sure it was because he had very few friends. 

“Join with me, Kageyama! If you don’t join I’m gonna take you to every party so you can drive me home.”

“I’m sure you’ll do that to me anyway. I’ll check it out, I guess, but I’m really looking forward to having a very peaceful college life.”


	2. β

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i’m t3chnique and i’m the other asshole that came up with the idea of this fic.  
> I shit you not: the idea for this came to me one night at ryugazakigei’s house like a month ago, and we’ve been obsessing over this AU ever since.  
> thanks to all who read! We appreciate it <3 :^))

“Shoyou! That’s the last box right?”

Hinata turned to his mother who stood in the doorway and gave her a thumbs up. He and his family had just spent most of the day loading his belongings into his new dorm on campus. Since fraternities weren’t taking on any pledges until rush week, freshmen had to settle into the tiny shared spaces just for a little while. The dorm was small, to put it simply. There was no bathroom, since the dangerous communal stalls were down the hall, to the left, but it was enough to fit two single beds, two closets, a few shelves for storage, and a single double hung window. The walls were a bleak white, and the carpet was flat and faded. In essence, Hinata’s new home was nothing short of absolute crap.

“I don’t see why you can’t just stay at home; it’s so small here! Even for someone like you,” His 13 year-old little sister, Natsu was sitting upon the bed.

“Oi! I’ve grown quite a bit since high school!” Hinata snapped. “A-And I’m still taller than you!”

“I can’t believe it’s really happening.”

The sibling bickering stopped and their attention turned to their mother, who had tears streaming down her cheeks. “Shoyou, I’m so proud of you.”

“Mom, please don’t cry! I promise I’ll FaceTime with you tonight!! It’s like I never left home,” He walked over to her and pulled her into a tender hug. “I love you. Thanks for coming.”

“I love you too, Sho-chan. Please keep in touch. I’m going to miss you so much,” she wiped her face dry. “Come on, Natsu. Let’s get going so he can unpack.”

Natsu hopped off the bed and beamed at her brother. “See ya later, Shrimp-kun.”

He watched his family leave, feeling melancholic as they turned down the hall, and disappeared from his view. For the first time in his life, he was truly on his own.

\------------------------------

_“Finally!”_

Hinata fell onto his bed with a soft plop. Unpacking all the boxes, putting things away, making things fit into the tiny closet, etc. were all tasks that slowly drained away at his stamina. Hinata didn’t think he brought that much stuff, but with only half of an already small dorm, he had to get really creative about where to store all of his belongings. The one task that hurt the most, however, the one task that Hinata dreaded more than anything: hanging posters on a wall too tall for someone so small. He had stacked his new textbooks in a pile, and proceeded to balance himself on top, thumb tacks poking out of the opening of his mouth. After a few crash landings on his ass, Hinata was able to (crookedly) hang his posters, pictures, and a single uni flag.

He was settled, softly drifting off into slee-

_“HIYAAAAAAAAA!”_

The door slammed open, pulling Hinata out of his sleepy state. “Wh-what the f-!”

The figure was tall and muscular, lugging 3 gigantic boxes in its hand, still screaming. It took a few steps forward and collapsed in the middle of the room, belongings spilling out onto the floor.

 _“Is this him?”_ Hinata asked himself. _“My roommate?”_

He peered over the edge of his bed to get a closer look. The boy had blonde hair with three weird fringes sticking out at the top. He seemed way bigger than Hinata, so big he could probably touch the ceiling with his hair.

“H-Hey, are you okay?” Hinata asked, cautiously poking his arm with his shoe.

The guy shot up, and Hinata jumped against the wall behind him. He had a better look at his face now: his roommate’s eyes were narrow and pointy, and his mouth kind of formed a pout. Something about him seemed strangely familiar...

_He...looks like a chicken._

“Uh, sorry about that… There were a lot of stairs, y’know?” The boy extended his hand. “I’m Koganegawa Kenji, business major.”

Hinata reached over and shook his hand. “H-Hinata Shoyou, film major.”

“Film? Isn’t that really hard to work in?”

“It’s really competitive, for sure,” he scratched his head trying to find the right words. “but me and my friend have been making short films since high school. We mainly did it because we were into anime.”

“Whoa!” Koganegawa said, “that’s really cool! Hey, do you like Gundam?”

The more Hinata talked to his roommate, the more comfortable he became. Koganegawa was a pretty cool guy. He was really into Gundam and liked talking about action movies. His favorite color was green, and he played setter in high school. He and Hinata talked a lot about volleyball: positions, strategies, cool quicks and what not. Hinata even helped him unpack all of his stuff.

“Hey, Kogane-kun. How come you only have three boxes of stuff?” he asked, stacking books on his bed.

Koganegawa turned his head from a poster he was pinning, “I tried to pack light so I only had to do one trip up the stairs.

It was a smart idea, but Hinata doubted that he had enough stuff to last him a semester. He watched Kogane with envy as he hung a poster above his bed with ease. He was a whopping 193 cm; he didn’t need to try hard to reach the ceiling. The poster he was hanging with so much ease, however, was about as tacky as his haircut. It featured some half naked woman making a weird face standing with a shiny red motorcycle. Unlike Hinata, Kogane was incredibly straight.

\------------------------------

It was noon and both boys were finished unpacking and settling in. It was time for lunch, and Hinata shot a text to Kageyama.

> **Hinata (me)** : hey hey!!! i’m hungry let’s get lunch at the student center!!
> 
> **Swageyama (╭ರᴥ•́)** : not done unpacking.
> 
> **Hinata (me)** : eeehhhh?? u r so slow kags
> 
> **Swageyama (╭ರᴥ•́)** : shut up. i’ll eat with u later.

That didn’t stop him from soothing his grumbling stomach. Hinata instead grabbed lunch with Kogane, ordering an orange chicken bowl at one of the restaurants. The center was packed with freshmen strolling around, exploring the university in all its glory.

“There’s a lot of cute girls here,” Koganegawa said, eyeing a group of girls at the checkout register.

Hinata snickered, “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

He wholeheartedly agreed with Kogane, as the general student population at this school were all very attractive. To Hinata, gender didn’t matter; he checked out any good looking person that walked his way.  
“I hope I get laid,” Kogane sighed.

“You should probably get a girlfriend first.”

He narrowed his eyes at Hinata, “Eh? What do you know about getting laid, huh? You’ve gotta be a virgin; you’re way too small and kiddish. That'd be really weird.”

Kogane struck a weird cord within the orange-haired boy. Hinata knew he could’ve refuted him with his own sexual history, but he really couldn’t be bothered.

He played it off with another “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

It was at that point that Hinata began to drown out Koganegawa and his somewhat douchey ramblings. He fiddled around with fortune cookie, turning it around in his nimble fingers and wondered how the hell it had that weird butterfly shape. He cracked it open, pulling out the paper and immediately eating the cookie.

He took his fortune in his hand:

_‘Good opportunities will come your way, but only if you accept them into your life.'_

It sounded kinda stupid; like it just repeated itself. But when he took another look at Koganegawa, he couldn’t help but think:

_God, I hope so._

\------------------------------

After a while, Hinata couldn’t stand listening to Kogane’s lecture about why boobs were better than ass. (Ass was obviously better but that was besides the point.) And he still couldn't shake off that stupid virgin comment earlier either. He needed someone better to talk to.

Hinata took his phone out again.

> **Hinata (me)** : kageyama!!! R u done yet?? Kogane was bearable at first but jfc help m e i’m so sick of him
> 
> **Swageyama (╭ರᴥ•́)** : yeah come on up

He interrupted Chicken Boy in the middle of some tangent. “I’m gonna see you later Kogane. I have to visit a friend in his dorm.”

Hinata split before Koganegawa could fully say goodbye. It was rude, but he was too excited to finally see Kageyama to care. His friend lived on the 4th floor at the end of the hall. When he arrived at the dorm, the door was slightly open.

He pushed it open, and a painful scream resounded from the room.

“Hinata! Close the door!”

He quickly shut the door with a panicked swing. The room was completely dark.

“Kageyama! Why is your room so scary and dark?!”

A flashlight was shone in his eyes, “It’s not my idea. My roommate, Kindaichi, wanted blackout curtains because it was too bright for him.”

“Geez, how do you do anything?”

“I had use a flashlight to unpack my stuff,” Kageyama shrugged. “It was a pain but I guess I could get used to it.”

“You’re going to look like a vampire by the end of the semester,” Hinata tried to peer further into the room, but it was completely blacked out. He could hear intense metal music blasting in the background. “I brought you some food. Let’s go eat outside.”

They sat in the courtyard under a shaded table, watching the students pass by with their move-in boxes and saying teary goodbyes to their parents. Hinata carried on with their usual banter: sparking new ideas for short films, asking weird questions about American food, and wondering if there was any volleyball court where they could practice for fun. It was business as usual, and a familiarity that could only be developed over a span of three years.

“Hey, Kageyama,” Hinata leaned onto the table, resting his head in his folded arms. “What’s up with your roommate? He’s so weird.”

Kageyama looked up from the bowl of Hinata’s leftovers. “I dunno. He’s some ‘edgelord’ or whatever...”

“Ehh? What’s an ‘edgelord?'”

“You know,” He made wolf ears on his head in a bad attempt to imitate his roommate. “‘Life sucks and all I wear his black. Up until now I lived in a cave with wolf parents but, UGH, they forced me to go out and be with normies.’ Like that.”

Hinata narrowed his eyes at Kageyama, “People can have wolf parents?”

The taller hit him with his chopsticks, “No, idiot! He was lying!”

“Why would you lie about wolf parents?!”

“He wanted to sound cool, but he’s just really stupid,” Kageyama huffed.

“Kindaichi’s weird. But I guess it won’t matter for long, since we’re gonna be joining KAP and we won’t have to deal with crazy roommates,” Hinata said with a cheeky smile, raising his eyebrows at the other.

“Excuse me, did you mean the fraternity?” A new voice resounded from behind them. Hinata turned around, and his eyes met with a slightly taller boy with silver hair and a mole on his cheek. Hinata, however, immediately took notice to the shining embroidered letters on his black letterman jacket.

“Yeah! Are you the president?” He eagerly asked, nearly jumping out of his seat from excitement.

The upperclassman laughed waving his hand. “No, no. I’m the Vice. It’s nice to meet you. I’m Sugawara Koushi.

“I’m Hinata Shoyou, and this is Kageyama Tobio,” The smaller pointed at his friend. “We heard a lot of things about KAP, like how you guys have the best parties on campus!”

Suga face shifted at Hinata’s statement, “U-Uh, sorry to say, but we kind of fell out of the party scene after a certain incident in the past.”

“O-oh, I didn’t know,” Hinata’s shoulders fell, “Are there any other hardcore party frats?”

“Well..there are but,” Suga seemed to fumble and panic for the right words. “You’re more likely to be severely hazed and ridiculed since you’re freshmen."

Kageyama chimed in. “I thought all fraternities hazed their new pledges.”

“Not us,” he said with a proud smile. “After our party days, the frat turned into a family. There’s no hazing allowed. We are all there to support each other and have a pleasant university experience as a group. Of course, you’re allowed to go to parties on your own, but I wouldn’t recommend it since they can get pretty crazy.”

Sugawara passed out two flyers to the pair. “If you’re looking for something chill, you can apply to join during rush week in this courtyard.”

\------------------------------

“Damn! I can’t believe KAP isn’t a party frat anymore,” Hinata grumbled as he read over the flyer.

The two were making their way back to their dorms. By the time they had left, the loud hustle and bustle of the courtyard had simmered to a quiet hum of a few students. The sun was beginning to set, and it was time to return and get some rest.

“I don’t know what your obsession is with party frats, but I’m pretty sold on KAP now that we’ve talked to Suga-san,” Kageyama admitted, “I can finally live out my dream of becoming the world's greatest chess player. They'll have my name embossed on every surface I touch. Don’t just want something peaceful for once?”

"Stop with the chess jokes!" Hinata’s brows furrowed. “I just want something fun before we become grown-ups with a real life 9 to 5 jobs and car insurance and stupid taxes and no opportunity to have something exci-”

“Are you stupid?” Kageyama interjected. “I thought we were making movies together. There’s no way I’d let you drop that dream for some shitty desk job.”

“K-Kageyama..”

The two stopped at the doors to the dormitory building.

“Give KAP a chance, Shoyou,” he said. “This could be a good opportunity.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS: Excerpt of Kindaichi's Online Blog 
> 
> "Hi my name is Kindaichi Dark'ness Dementia Raven Yutaro and I have spiky ebony black hair with purple streaks and red tips and icy blue circle contacts like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee (AN: if u don't know who she is get da hell out of here!). I'm not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he's a major fucking hottie. I'm a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I'm also a uni student, and I go to school called Shitbukki somethin idfk where I'm in the first year (I'm eighteen). I'm a goth (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black ripped skinny jeans, pink fishnets and black combat calf high boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside Uni. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them..."


End file.
